


Résolution

by Ambrena



Series: Bonnes Résolutions [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Introspection, Not Incest Yet, Post-Movie(s), You Need A Teacher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit drabble d'introspection sur Kylo Ren qui pense à Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Résolution

**Author's Note:**

> Posté sur LJ en janvier 2016, dans la série de mes ficlettes de Nouvelle Année sur le thème des "Bonnes Résolutions". 
> 
> Tout appartient à George Lucas, Disney et J.J Abrams.

_« Elle a besoin d’un professeur. »_

La pensée obsédait Kylo – cela, et le fait que cette parfaite inconnue, non contente de posséder la Force, avait lu dans son esprit et lui donnait également la sensation d’être étrangement familière. Tout comme lorsque son père s’était aventuré sur StarKiller, il ressentait un tiraillement dans le tissu même de l’univers à son approche.

Était-elle une sœur ? Une cousine ? Que signifiait cet océan sublime, qu’il avait entrevu dans ses souvenirs ? Cette petite fille, pieds nus dans le sable, qui appelait le vaisseau de son père ? Il frissonna en pensant que Rey aussi, en retour, l’avait vu enfant. Savait les détails de son apprentissage. De son changement de camp.

Il voulait la retrouver. La carte n’était plus une priorité, encore moins le droïde qui la possédait. À elle seule, Rey incarnerait la clef. À condition d’être capable de la pister. Et, peut-être, de la former.


End file.
